Smile
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The never before seen love story of Gabrielle Delacour and Colin Creevey
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that was never even mentioned in the books or even hinted at but I always fantasized about these two getting together. They would be so cute together! So anyways this is the never before seen story of Gabrielle Delacour and Colin Creevey. When the words are italicized it means that it happened in the past. I do not own these characters although I do own the story that they go through in this fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

The graveyard was eerily silent on the brisk spring day. Flowers left by family and friends were tossed in the wind. The place was almost deserted. Almost because a small girl stood alone in the centre of the graveyard. She was no older then 16 years or age and had long blonde hair. Even from far away, one could tell that she was extremely pretty. She was wearing a long blue dress that blew in the wind with a white shawl to cover her bare arms, but she didn't seem cold. Gabrielle Delacour was impervious to cold being a witch. If she had wanted to, she could have zapped herself a fire. But she didn't want to. She was too taken up by grief to pay any attention to anything but the tombstone before her. A single, perfect tear, slid down her face. Then another, and another, until she was practically sobbing. How could this happen? How had she not been there? If she had then maybe she could have saved him. But it was too late now. Colin Creevey was dead. Her one and only love was gone forever. Nothing could change that now. All that was left now was the past and the memories from it.

_Gabrielle Delacour exited the large carriage that had brought the Beauxbatons students to Hogwarts. She looked up to see a large castle that was magnificent but old and tired looking at the same time. She shuddered at the cold air. Her older sister, Fleur Delacour, noticed her shiver and put her arm around her sister. Gabrielle had been thrilled when Fleur had demanded that Gabrielle be brought along. Finally she was going to have a proper adventure. Mme Maxine their principle was talking to an old, tall, bearded man who could only be the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. She then ordered her students to follow her inside the castle. Once inside, Gabrielle couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the castle. Torches burned everywhere and gave a nice glow to the atmosphere. Moving pictures hung on every wall. _

_-"Yes" she thought, " this will be one hell of an adventure."_


	2. Chapter 2

_After the Beauxbatons had proceeded through the great hall of Hogwarts Castle, they took their seats at a table where the students wore blue and silver. Gabrielle looked around and noticed that many boys were staring at her sister. She was used to this, her sister being half veela. But as she looked around, her eyes spotted one boy who was not staring at her sister. He was staring at her. He was blonde and seemed to be her same age. His eyes were wide and bright green. His mouth was agape to show slightly bucked away. Gabrielle looked away embarrassed. Never had a boy looked at her that way before. _

"If only I had known back then" she thought, " how things would have turned out. I would have not done what I had done. Or would I have? Would I have cared?"

_Gabrielle sat in a windowsill of the school that she had found. It was cozy and tucked away from sight. She took out her pencil and sketchbook and started a sketch of a tapestry in front of her. Nobody knew that she could draw. She didn't know why she kept it a secret, but it was the only secret she had so she kept it. Half way through her drawing, she heard a small shuffle and looked up from her sketch. Standing there, with a look of pure awkwardness, was the blonde boy that had been staring at her in the hall. He held something square that Gabrielle couldn't quite make out. The boy finally spoke up._

_-"Erm, that's a nice drawing you made there."_

_-"Thank you" said Gabrielle in her strong French accent. _

_They stood there in a couple more minutes of silence. Gabrielle finally spoke._

_-" Iz their anyzing you want?" she said a bit to briskly._

_-"Erm, I was wondering if I could take your photo?" when he saw her eyes open wide he continued on. " My parents are muggles and I send them all the possible photos that I can. I have not been able to get a picture of anyone from Beauxbatons so I was wondering…" He lifted the object in his hands and she noticed it was a camera. She sat there for a moment. Then she quickly got up._

_-" Of course" she said, " ver voud you like to take the picture?" _

_-" Oh" he said surprised that she was letting him, " just here beside the tapestry." She walked over to the tapestry and positioned herself. " Smile" he said. She smiled. She watched in awe as he worked the camera. She had never seen one in action before. He took the picture and looked up at her._

_-"You are very photogenic you know?" he said uncertainly. He noticed her looking at the camera. " Do you want to look more closely at it." Gabrielle looked up from her daze and nodded slowly. He went to sit at her windowsill and motioned her to do the same. She did warily. He passed her the camera and she took it gingerly. He started to show her the different parts of the camera and how it worked. He even let her take a picture with it. Time when fast and sooner or later, a clock chimed, signaling lunch. The boy quickly got up._

_-"I have to go." he said sadly. He took his camera back. Before walking away he turned to her and held out his hand. " I'm Colin Creevey." he said. She took the hand and shook it. Before waiting for her to tell him her name, he turned and walked away. Gabrielle looked after him. She convinced herself to go looking for this Colin boy tomorrow. _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry the chapters are so short although this one is longer. If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me! I will try to use all of them! I won't be able to post for a while after this because I'm going camping but I will definitely be thinking about this story! ENJOY! AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Gabrielle woke up the next day with one mission in her mind: to find Colin. She took a walk around the castle trying to find him before breakfast but no luck. She didn't mind, she knew she would see him at breakfast but she didn't want to attract to much attention and walking over to the Gryffindor table to talk to some boy that she hardly knew would not be considered low profile. She headed up to breakfast and took her normal seat with the Ravenclaws. She casually looked over at the Gryffindor table to see with disappointment that Colin was not there. She finished her breakfast quickly and wandered around the castle. She searched for him for over an hour. She was about to give up, when she saw a blonde boy about to enter an empty classroom. She approached carefully. It was Colin! She went over to him and tapped him on the back. He turned around and jumped. _

"_Good morning" she said shyly._

"_Hi" he said happily. "What's up?"_

"_Well I zaw you enter zis classroom and I vas vondering vat you were doing? Not up to anything funny are you?" she said coyly._

"_Ha well I am going to develop my photos and professor Mcgonall lets me use this classroom because their are no windows." At her look of confusion, he added " It needs to be dark to develop pictures." Gabrielle gave a small nod and a smile. They looked at each other for and awkward second. " Would you like to help me?"_

"_Vat?" said Gabrielle surprised._

"_Yah I can always use an extra hand. You up to it? You took some of these photos anyways." _

"_Sure!" said Gabrielle excited. She was going to see how pictures were made! It was all too much and her face split into a huge grin. Colin laughed at her energy. As they entered the room she said "Oh and by ze way, my name iz Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour." Colin looked up at her. _

"_Thats a beautiful name" he said. Without anything further, he started setting up trays and stuff with chemicals to develop the photos. He then closed the door and a small red light game on. The rest of the morning was spent developing picture after picture. At first, Gabrielle just watched. But afterwards, Colin showed her how things worked and she even developed a picture or two on her own. It was so much fun that they were startled when the lunch bell went off. They hadn't realized that they had been there that long. Unfortunately, they could not abandon the pictures so they continued through lunch. When they were finally done, both their eyes hurt and they were starving. Lunch had passed a long time ago but it was still some time till dinner. Colin had an idea and acted on it._

"_I know where we can get some food" he said and he gingerly took Gabrielle's hand in his own. Her skin was very soft and warm. "Come with me." They ran down hallway after hallway, sometimes taking sharp turns or entering doors that lead to other stairwells. Gabrielle was mesmerized by how big the castle was and wondered how Colin did not get lost. They continued running for a couple more minutes until they stopped panting in front of a painting of fruit in a silver bowl. Colin reached up and tickled the pear in the painting. Gabrielle looked up bewildered as the pear started laughing and squirming until it turned into a doorknob. Colin turned it and she found that they were in the kitchens. Pots and pans gleamed everywhere. House elves bustled around doing dishes. They all looked up as the two students came in. An elf, dressed very strangely with big green eyes stepped forward and hugged Colin._

"_Mister Colin! How are you? I knew you would come back." squeaked the elf. Gabrielle stood there shocked. House elves were not really suppose to act like this._

"_Hey there Dobby. I'm good. How bout you?" when the elf had showed that he was good Colin pressed on. "I was wondering if Gab and I could have some food? We missed lunch." Gabrielle started. Had he just called her Gab?_

"_But of course sir! We will whip up something right away." Dobby walked away and got to work on what looked like dough. "I presume you would like your favorite sir?" Colin nodded. Gabrielle looked up at him._

"_You know zis elf?"_

"_Yes, I was exploring the castle one day in search of new pictures when I came upon the painting. Dobby was just coming out of it and he showed me the kitchen willingly after I told him that I was a friend of Harry._

"_Who?" she asked_

"_Why Harry Potter silly!" She looked up at him surprised._

"_You know Harry Potter?"_

"_Yup" he said dismissing the question as the food arrived. The food was something that Gabrielle had never seen before in her life. It was a sorta bread crust with sauce and toppings on it._

"_Vat iz this?" She asked him as he took a piece._

"_It's pizza!" he said with food in his mouth. When she looked at him with the same confused expression, he realized his mistake. "Pizza is a food that muggles eat! It's like pie, but flat and savory." When she still looked unsure he rolled his eyes and took a piece for her. He held it to her mouth and she opened her mouth obediently. She took a bite. It was delicious! It was unlike anything she had ever tasted._

"_Zis is delicious!" she exclaimed before taking another bite. Colin smiled triumphantly. He was liking this girl more and more._

That had been her first day really alive. She had had so much fun it was a crime. Every day she wished she could relive that day. But she wasn't complaining because the days after that were equal if not better.

**AN: Sorry for the random cliffhanger! Please review! And for those who didn't know, the kitchens of Hogwarts ARE behind a painting of fruit in and silver bowl. You also have to tickle the pear to get in. It was in Goblet of Fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry this chapter took so long, I was camping. But when I was camping, I wrote some more chapters! I will be uploading about three at once. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. I finally know where this story is going. There will be 14 chapters in total. I have seven of them written already. Anyway this chapter is really short so I apologize but I needed to have the choosing of the champions somewhere. ENJOY!**

**P.S. HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 IN 10 DAYS!**

_That afternoon was the choosing of the champions. Gabrielle sat by her sister's side as she was called up to be a champion. She clapped and cheered for her but also felt annoyed. Her sister always got the spotlight. She was prettier, smarter, and more loved than Gabrielle would ever be. And here she was, the centre of attention again. Her parents would ignore her even more than usual as they fawned over their most loved daughter. She hardly even heard the other champions names. She saw a tall, strongly built boy chosen as the Durmstrang champion and a very handsome, bronze haired boy chosen as the Hogwarts champion. All the champions had been chosen and Albus Dumbledore was speaking to the students in the hall. She hardly took note of what he was saying. But then something happened that caught her attention. Dumbledore had stopped speaking and was looking at the Goblet of Fire. It was spitting red flames once again, as it had when the champions had been chosen. A piece of paper flew in the air and landed into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He looked at the paper and read out "Harry Potter." The entire hall stood silent. After a moment, a dark haired boy with round glasses and the unmistakable lightning scar on his forehead stood up to go join the champions through the door. Harry Potter vanished from sight and the hall broke into murmurs. The triwizard tournament had a fourth champion._

_After the headmasters instructed their students to go to bed, Colin made his way towards Gabrielle. She looked over her shoulder as he approached, and he was rewarded by a huge grin enlightening her face._

_- "Wow, what surprise that was! Congrats on your sister, by the way."_

"_Thank you" she said briskly. He continued._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to watch the first task together?" her face lit up._

"_But of course! That vould be vonderful!" she exclaimed._

"_Great. Well I have to go, the Gryffindors are holding a party for Harry and I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'll see you soon?" he said. Without waiting for a response he turned and walked away._

"_Yes" she said to herself "I can't wait."_


	5. Chapter 5

_It was the morning of the first task. Gabrielle stood waiting outside of the large Beauxbatons carriage. She shivered and wrapped her coat closer to her body. It was much colder here at Hogwarts compared to her school and she was having trouble adjusting. She squinted in the horizon looking for the familiar blonde hair. She finally spotted it and ran to join the smiling boy. He greeted her with an unexpected hug that made blush appear on her pale cheeks. He, however, took no notice of it and commenced the walk to the stadium. She jogged up to him to catch up._

_-"This looks really exciting! I wonder what the task will be?" he said to spark conversation. She raised her shoulders silently in question. As they continued walking and making small chat, Gabrielle looked carefully at Colin for the first time. He was skinny, but not scrawny; tall but not towering. His eyes were a dark green. He had pale skin that was spotted with freckles. His mouth was perfectly shaped. Gabrielle had a sudden urge to kiss him. She blinked, startled at her thought. Colin and herself were just friends right? But secretly she knew that she wanted them to be more. She tried to convince herself that she had imagined that urge but it was impossible. It had definitely been there. She decided to forget about it for now. That decision came right on time as they were entering the stadium. They found a nice to place to sit, as they were early. They sat there for a long time as students filed in. Once all the students had found seats, they waited in anticipation. But nothing came. The crowd began to get restless as suddenly a gigantic dragon was being pulled into the stadium. The crowd whispered and murmured in fright of the huge beast._

_-"Wait" said Colin, voicing what the other students were thinking, "The champions have to battle a dragon?"_

_Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion, had already gone up and faced his dragon. He had managed to retrieve his egg, which was what the champions had to remove to pass the task, with some burns. Next up was her sister. Gabrielle was starting to feel a bit restless. But she had nothing to worry about it. Fleur charmed the dragon to sleep and then went to retrieve her egg. The only problem was that her skirt caught fire but she extinguished it with a flick of her wand. Gabrielle was feeling much more cheerful now and she settled down to enjoy the rest of the task. Little did she know that Colin spent the rest of the task, staring at her. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to post! I have been busy. Anyway this chapter is so short! I am so embarrassed by the length of my chapters! I am really bad at writing fighting chapters so sorry in advance. Enjoy and pretty please review! P.S. HARRY POTTER IN 6 DAYS! I got my tickets today! **

A tall broad shouldered boy walked over to Gabrielle as she sat reading on the grounds. She looked up as he approached.

- "Hey" he said nodding his head. Gabrielle nodded and returned to her book. Clearly disappointed, the boy continued.

- "The names Davies. Max Davies. My brother is taking your sister to the ball, so I thought it only fitting that we go together. Gabrielle had to strain her mind to think about which ball this was. Then it hit her. The Yule Ball. She had completely chucked the idea after Mme Maxine had told her that she couldn't go unless an older student asked her. She didn't really want to go anyway. Actually she wanted to go a lot but only if she went with one person. Colin. She thought about non-stop and she really wanted to see him again. She had taken to hanging around the grounds more often in hopes of seeing him. So far she had been unsuccessful. It actually seemed as if Colin had been avoiding her. She looked up at the boy. He looked to be in his sixth year. He was not bad looking but was not her type. She didn't know why she did it but she said yes. Maybe Colin would be jealous. Nobody else was going to ask her anyway.

- " Great! I'll be the handsome one!" laughing at his own joke, he walked away. Gabrielle put her head in her hand and took a deep breath.

- "Who was that?" came the familiar voice from behind her. She smiled. Colin was leaning against a tree. He did not look happy. Her smile faded.

- "Max Davies. He asked me to ze ball." She said.

- "How did her react when you said no?" he laughed.

- "What makes you think I said no?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

- "Because you did. Right?" the look on her face answered his question. "What him? He's three years older than you. That doesn't seem right!"

- "I will got to ze ball with whoever I please" she threw at him. She started to walk away.

- "Yah right like you want to go with him. You just want attention!" he yelled. She stopped in her tracks. "Yah I know. You're jealous of the attention that your sister gets. You're jealous because she is prettier and more loved than you are. You think the ball will change this. You are a coward of the truth that you will never live up to her prestige. Just face it! You will never be like her. Nothing is going to change. Because you are a coward." She turned around.

- "You know nothing about me!" She screeched. "Well obviously because you have not realized that the only reason that I am going with that boy is to make you jealous! You don't know me enough because you haven't realized that I am in love with you!" She surprised herself with her words. She knew she should stop but it was already out. "And you are the coward because otherwise you would pluck up the courage and kiss me already." With that she stomped up the hill back to the carriage, tears streaking down her face. And Colin watched her go the entire time, his mouth open in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter took me awhile. And it's the longest! I need to write all my chapters like this! So this is the Yule Ball chapter and this is where Gabrielle/Colin actually happens! I had so much fun writing this! Thanks for all the reviews btw.**

**OMG HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2! It was the best movie I have ever seen in my life! I saw it twice. I've already started drafting a Neville/Luna fanfiction! I'm really sad its over but its not really over. Its like star wars: our kids will watch it and love it as much as we did. Well maybe not as much because this generation is obsessed! I pride myself in being born the year that the first book was released Anyway enough with me talking! Enjoy this chapter!**

_Gabrielle stood looking at her reflection in the mirror with pride. She looked pretty damn good. She wore a gown of crystal blue to contrast with her hair. The dress was long with cut sleeves. It did appear to be made of crystal as the dress was covered in small sparkles. It slimmed at the waist to show her impeccable shape. Her hair was tied up in an elegant know at the top of her head. She was quite exquisite. She exited the carriage and made her way to where Fleur was standing with her date, Roger. Max stood some paces behind them, toying with some grass. Gabrielle walked towards her sister. Fleur looked up and stared._

_-"Oh Gabrielle! Tu es charmante!" Gabrielle gave her sister a small smile and a hug before walking towards Max. He looked at her, and for a moment explored her body hungrily with his eyes. Gabrielle looked down uncomfortably. Max then held out his arm. She took it and they made their way to the castle._

_The Yule Ball was in full swing. Gabrielle and Max sat with some of his friends and he chatted away to them, completely oblivious of his date. At sometime in the evening, Gabrielle noticed one of Max's friends disappear and then come back later, with bottles in his hand. Gabrielle politely refused the drink being handed to her. She had a sickening suspicion that it wasn't pumpkin juice. Later on in the night, her suspicions were confirmed, as the group of people got rowdier. Max leaned in to her and she backed away at the reeking stench of alcohol that came from him. _

_-"Common honey. Let's dance." He growled, roughly pulling her on the floor. Gabrielle didn't want to but his grip on her wrist was too strong. They joined the throng of dancing students. At first everything was fine. Gabrielle was almost enjoying herself as she danced along to the Weird Sisters music. But then Max came up behind her and wrapped strong arms around her waist. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but was unsuccessful. He turned her around and he started to grind against her. She pushed back as hard as she could but still could not shake him off. He leaned forward and started to kiss the crook of her neck. He hardly even noticed her squirming. And then his lips got closer and he crashed them against hers. His lips were slimy and tasted like alcohol. She pushed him away with all the force she could muster. He pulled away from her and she reacted on instinct. She slapped him. He pulled back a hand covering his face. Fire leapt into his eyes as he started to walk slowly back towards her. But then someone stepped in front of Gabrielle, creating a shield. It was her sister. She stood guard as Max approached. Roger attempted to pull him back but was unsuccessful. Max looked absolutely terrifying, like a gigantic troll. But Fleur stood her ground as she protected the one thing that was important to her. When Max reached them he punched Fleur straight in the face. He then grabbed for Gabrielle. But before he did, he was stunned from 5 different spells in the room. Dumbledore and Mme Maxine had their wands, out as well as Fleur and Roger. Gabrielle looked around for the source of the last spell and saw that Cedric Diggory had his wand out as well. She felt a wave of gratitude for all of them, especially Cedric, considering that she hardly knew him. She swallowed and looked up suddenly as Cedric held out his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and was hoisted to her feet. Roger was crouched over a hunched over Fleur and Mme Maxine was making her way to her prize student as well. Gabrielle looked around to notice that all the eyes in the hall were on her. She was the centre of attention._

_Colin was really bored in the Gryffindor common room so he took a walk out on the grounds. He walked between the gazebos and tents that had been put up for the ball. He looked around, admiring the fountains and flowers that curved artistically around them. He turned a corner and entering a new gazebo, stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on a bench, her head in her hands, weeping tears, was the most beautiful girl ever. Everyday he found her beautiful but tonight she was just stunning. She wore a gorgeous blue dress and her unmistakable silver hair was tied creatively on the back of her head. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up through the cracks of her fingers. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She put her head on his shoulder._

_-"Oh Colin! You were right! I should have never gone to ze ball with him." Gabrielle wept. He took her hand and rubbed comforting circles on the bag of her hand. _

_-"Shhhh, it's okay. Tell me what happened." As she recounted the story, his fists clenched in anger. He was going to kill this guy. Screw school policies. But then he realized that doing that would be no good, as he would have to leave Gabrielle alone here which he did not want to do. He also realized that this Max guy would probably win. _

_-"I got ze attention I wanted, and it felt horrible." She declared when she had finished recounting the story. "I am so sorry. I should have listened. Please forgive me." She said looking up at him with sad eyes. He kissed the top of her head. He didn't know why he did it but it felt right. _

_-"There is nothing to forgive. You look beautiful by the way." She smiled shyly. He then made a decision, one that he would never regret. "Would you like to dance?" He said standing up. He held out his hand. She sat there open mouthed for what seemed like forever._

_-"Sure. I vould love that." She said placing her hand in his. It felt right in so many ways. Their hands fit together, like puzzle pieces. He led her to the centre of the gazebo. He gently put his hands on her hips and she placed her arms around his neck. They immediately noticed the lack of music. The moment they thought that, instruments appeared out of nowhere and started playing a slow melody, with no apparent musicians. The couple started to dance, with Colin leading. They danced and danced until their feet were tired and they were out of breath. Gabrielle tripped over Colin's feet and they both fell to the ground. They looked at each other and started laughing. They laughed for what seemed like forever. They were in tears by the end. Colin got up and held out his hand to help Gabrielle up. She took it but instead, pulled him down so that he was on top of her. They lay for a short second, looking at each other. And then Colin's lips were on hers. At first she did not respond and Colin got worried. But then she responded with so much passion that Colin's heart soared. Gabrielle savored every moment of this kiss. It was so unlike the one she had with Max. This one was full of truth and happiness. And love. They came out of the kiss, breathing for air. _

_-"You were also right about everything you said. I was afraid. I was afraid that you didn't love me the way that I love you. I was afraid that I would lose your friendship, which I cherish too much." Declared Colin. "But I'm not afraid anymore. Gabrielle Delacour, will you go on a date with me?" _

_-"Yes! Absolument!" And Colin had no time for words as she pulled him down for another kiss._

**So there we go I know I haven't even writing the second task yet but I am at a lost about what to do for the third task. Should I even have it? It feels necessary though now that Gabrielle and Cedric had that small moment. Anyways please let me know and REVIEW please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the delayed update. I have been in Penticton for the last week. I'm also working on a new fanfic that is taking up all my time. Hasn't been posted yet but I will tell you when. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have tried to make my chapters longer. Enjoy and pretty please review! Reviews mean the world to me.**

Colin and Gabrielle had planned their first date. They were to have it during the second task. It wasn't much of a date but it was exciting nonetheless. Gabrielle remembered how excited she had been, the night previous. But then everything had changed.

_Colin ran a comb through his hair for the thousandth time that evening. He finally deemed himself worthy and exited the common room. He had decided to wear muggle clothes of jeans, a red sweater, and converse high tops. _

_His walk through the school was pleasant as the energy in the school was toxic. Students all chattered excitedly in anticipation of the task. Colin saw his brother and asked him to save Gabrielle and him a seat. _

_When he reached their designated meeting spot; an oak tree just outside of the docks, he leaned against it and waited. He greeted some friends as they walked by and smiled at Fleur as she passed. She smiled back and waved. Many boys gaped at Colin and his good fortune but he shrugged it off. Sure Fleur was gorgeous but unlike the other guys he had his sights set elsewhere. _

_Half and hour passed and Gabrielle didn't show up. Colin's smile had faded and he was now biting his nails. The last boats were leaving and still no sign of the blonde beauty. The final boat was leaving. He couldn't wait longer. He ran to catch it, anger, hurt, and confusion in his mind. _

_The second task was starting in moments. Colin's boat of latecomers arrived and scrambled out of the boat to find seats. Colin walked aimlessly and finally found Dennis his brother. Dennis looked at Colin in confusion as he walked alone._

_-"Hey bro. Where's your little French girlfriend?" but Colin just shook his head. He averted his eyes so his brother couldn't see his eyes misting over. He couldn't believe that she had stood him up. She wasn't that type of girl. She had been so happy at the dance. Whenever he had seen her on the grounds she had had a permanent smile plastered on her beautiful face. Colin's eyes were unwillingly drawn to the Beauxbatons seats. He searched the group but did not find her. A small ball of unease settled in his stomach. Why would she miss her sister competing? But he shoved the unease away, to mad at her to fell worried about her._

_Dumebledore's voice rang through the stands._

_-"Well all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…three!" The champions all jumped into the lake. Colin's insides contracted. What had been taken from them? That didn't sound good. _

_Some time passed, nothing happened. Then Fleur's head emerged from the water. She seemed to be unable to swim so a couple Beauxbatons girls through her a rope. She held on and was pulled to the platform. Colin ran down to meet her. She was lying down panting. There was blood coming from holes on her legs as if she had been bitten. Mme. Maxine came and attended to her prize student. Fleur mumbled something about Grindylows attacking her. She was obviously unable to continue in the task. Dumbledore announced it to the stadium. Fleur caught Colin's eye and looked at him._

_-"Gabrielle" she breathed. "She was the thing zey took." Colin stopped dead and stared. Gabrielle was in danger. She hadn't stood him up. How had he been so stupid to consider it? Him and Fleur met a glance and she beckoned for him to sit beside her as they waited in dreaded anticipation for what was to come. Colin took Fleur's hand to comfort her._

_Cedric Diggory emerged first. He had an Asian girl with him that Colin did not know. Fleur's grip tightened. Colin just sat his mind whirring. Where was Gabrielle? And what would happen if she wasn't saved? The thought was too gruesome to think about. Victor Krum emerged next with Hermione Granger. Time was running out. Colin was too worried about Gabrielle to notice that Harry Potter had not returned yet. Fleur and Colin sat on the edges of their seats not daring to say anything._

_And then Harry Potter emerged from the water. Beside him was Ron Weasley. When Colin saw that there was someone small beside Ron, his heart leapt. Both him and Fleur got up as they noticed that it was Gabrielle. Fleur started weeping. She ran to the end of the dock and held her hand out to her sister. Mme Maxine tried to hold her back._

_-"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she urt?" Fleur yelled. She was in hysterics. Gabrielle climbed up onto the dock. Fleur ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "It was ze grindylows…zey attacked me…oh Gabrielle, I thought... I thought…" Colin tried to get to her but Fleur wasn't letting anyone near her. Mme Pomfrey the nurse finally was able to convince Fleur to give her Gabrielle, and Fleur moved into the crowd to thank Harry. Colin approached Gabrielle. When she saw him she ran to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Colin answered eagerly. When they broke apart they were both crying._

_-"I thought… I thought… Oh my god I can't believe you're safe!" Colin hugged her._

_-"I'm so sorry about ze date! I was furious when zey told me vat I had to do! You must have thought I was a monster for not coming!" wept Gabrielle. But Colin just shushed her. They stood there hugging for what seemed like forever. Fleur came back to fetch Gabrielle. She embraced Colin and kissed him on the cheek. She led Gabrielle away before Colin could do anything else. Colin felt the responsibility to rejoice with his fellow Gryffindors because Harry had taken second place. He walked back to the common room for the celebration party. He actually didn't join the party and instead went up to his room where his owl Cecily lay. He wrote a quick note and the owl flew off._

_In Gabrielle's room, the young girl sat looking outside of her window. She was in a daze at the events of the day. She didn't notice the owl at first but as it approached she opened her window for it. The owl flew in and landed on her dresser. She took the note and opened it._

_**I realized we didn't have time for our date. What do you say we have a redo? Hogsmead on Saturday?**_

_**Yes/No**_

_Gabrielle smiled and circled the yes._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Yes I am still here and I haven't forgotten about you! I am so sorry for the long wait! I never meant it to be that long. I have been busy with my new Glee fanfiction. It is not doing so well right now so if you are a fan of the show could you please check it out! It is under the author name fonduefor2 and it is a joint account. It would mean the world if you could read it and review it. So this is the next chapter of Smile. It may not be as good because my mind is in Glee mode. This story only has about four chapters left so bare with me! Thank you for sticking with me this long! ENJOY. **

_Colin knocked on the carriage door at 11 am. It was lovely weather for a spring Saturday and the birds were chirping endlessly. The door opened and Gabrielle walked out. His mouth dropped. She had dropped the regular witch clothes and had stolen some of her sister's muggle clothes. She wore mini jean shorts with a fairly low cut purple top. He stared. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He regained his senses and took her hand. _

_Once they arrived at Hogsmead, it was already lunch so they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. The place was packed so Colin requested food that could be taken outside. Madame Rosmerta brought them their order. A tan haired boy walked past and without thinking, Gabrielle caught his sleeve. Cedric Diggory turned around, stunned. He smiled when he saw the young girl._

_- "Gabrielle how are you?"_

_- "Fine thanks to you. I vanted to thank you for protecting me at ze ball. "_

_- "Oh that was nothing! You're very welcome." He nodded to Colin and walked away._

_- "I know the perfect place where we could eat." Said Colin briskly. He grabbed her hand and they ran off. _

_Colin brought them to a beautiful park. There was a small lake and beside it was a majestic willow tree. The couple sat against the trunk. They laughed and talked about their homes and their lives, while they ate. _

_- "What do you want to do when you graduate?" asked Colin_

_- "That iz four years down ze road." Gabrielle pointed out._

_- "So that doesn't mean you haven't thought about it." He looked at her and she smiled. She looked off into the distance._

_- "I've always wanted to be an artist." She stated. "But my parents would never let me."_

_- "So? It's your dream isn't it?"_

_- "I guess."_

_- "Draw me."_

_- "Excuse me?" she asked perplexed. _

_- "Yah you heard me! I know you have paper and pencil in your pocket. I want you to sketch me." She still looked nervous but she pulled out the paper and pencil and began a sketch. She sketched for about ten minutes. Her hair covered part of her face and she was biting her lip. Colin thought it was adorable. When she was finished she turned it around so that he could see it. It was really good. It was fantastic actually. It looked just like him in every way. Gabrielle still looked nervous as she awaited the verdict._

_- "Gab this is amazing! You have talent. A talent that people would kill for!" when she still looked unsure he grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. She responded quickly and they stayed like that for a while. _

_- "Colin, this is insane. We can't be together." She said once they had pulled back._

_- "What?"_

_- "We are only thirteen Colin! And we live on opposite sides of ze world." _

_- "Is it insane then that I think I'm in love with you?" Colin stated calmly. Gabrielle gasped. She thought the same. But she knew this was all insane. They were too young. _

_- "I think I love you too." She said. He gasped as well. "But this still can't work Colin!" _

_- "It can. We will make this work!" he held her head in his hands and they stared into each other's eyes. "Come on, let's go." He stood up and pulled her up after him._

_Colin led Gabrielle towards a cheerful looking shop. When they got closer, she realized that it was a candy shop. They stepped into the warm, sweet smelling shop and made their way in. Gabrielle couldn't get enough off the shop and spent an insane amount of time in there. When they left, they were carrying a full bag of sweets. They walked down to the Shrieking Shack and ate some candy on the way. As they stood at the barrier, examining the haunted house, Gabrielle spoke up._

_- "So what do you want to be when you grow up?" _

_- "A journalist." Nodded Colin. " It's always been my dream." He looked at her and they bent in for a kiss again. Before they could make it however, a voice rang out. _

_- "Well, well, well. Look who we got here." Gabrielle and Colin turned around. Max Davies stood staring at the couple with hateful eyes. Two of his friends were also present and they stood behind him. "Hello darling. Is this your new boyfriend? Boy do you move fast." He sneered._

_- "Don't you dare speak to her that way." Said Colin moving in front of her. _

_- "Oooh protective boyfriend. Boys, I do believe that we must teach Gabrielle and her chipmunk boyfriend here a lesson." They began to advance and the pair took out their wands. But before they could do anything, a light flashed from beside the three boys and they fell to the ground unconscious. Cedric Diggory stood at the top of the hill, his wand extended. He had with him a pretty Asian girl who also had her wand extended. They both walked forward._

_- "Well Miss Delacour, it always seems like I am here at the right time to protect you! Are you both okay?"_

_- "We are fine." Said Gabrielle. "Thank you."_

_- "No problem." Cedric and the girl left them with farewells. Colin and Gabrielle looked at each other briefly._

_- "Where were we?" asked Colin. They both giggled and went in for a kiss._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! Sorry again for the long wait! Have been very busy with school and life. So anyway this is NOT the last chapter just so you know. I'm sorry for how short it is! Also I apologize in advance because I am not very good at touchy, heart wrenching moments…. So apologies. Well enough of my talking! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>The crowd of black, blue, and red swam before Colin's eyes. The final days of term were ago and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs needed to make the long journeys home. Farewells were being exchanged, hugs were given, and last kisses were stolen. Colin smiled at the unusual scene of happiness and calm. The days before had not been smooth sailing for anyone but now everyone was putting it aside to have one last happy day as friends. In some ways, Cedric's death had brought them all together. It was sad that that was what everyone needed. I mean they –<em>

_Colin's train of thought ended as he was jumped on from behind. He turned his face to see the bright blue eyes and blonde hair that he knew so well and turned around so that she was in his arms. They kissed endlessly before Gabrielle pulled back._

_"You promise that you will write?"_

_"Everyday" he assured her._

_"Oh please, not everyday."_

_Well why not?" They began to kiss again. Gabrielle quickly pulled back and looked down. Colin lifted her chin to see her tears. "What's wrong?"_

_"I am still upset about Cedric. I cannot believe that he is dead."_

_"I know. We owe him. He saved our lives many times. And now he is gone. And we weren't there to save him." Gabrielle nodded._

_"Can we just drop the subject though? This is the last time I may see you. I want to treasure every moment." Then Gabrielle pounced on him. It was a rough kiss, unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. It was full of want. Suddenly Madame Maxine's voice was heard above the noise, as she summoned her girls to join her. Gabrielle pulled back sadly._

_"When will we see each other again?"_

_"As soon as possible." She looked down sadly but once again he pulled her chin up. "I love you. Don't you forget it." Gabrielle smiled at that and kissed him one last time. It was sweet and naïve and perfect. But then Gabrielle was gone. Colin looked up to see that she was walking away with Fleur._

_Colin joined the group that was waiting in the hallways for the procession of the schools. The Beauxbatons walked down the hallway in perfect precision with Fleur and Gabrielle in lead. Gabrielle caught his eye and winked as she began to flaunt instead of walk down the hallway. Colin's jaw dropped._

_He followed the girls outside as they loaded on their carriage. The girls walked on, one by one, waving final goodbyes to friends and boyfriends. When Gabrielle made it to the top, she looked back and searched for Colin in the crowd. She found him and they held their eyes for a moment. Then Colin kissed his mouth and sent it to her and she responded with a watery smile on her face. She turned and walked into the carriage, away from Hogwarts, away from him._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! So 3 more chapters! I'm sad to see them go but oh well! I hope that you enjoy this next one and I hope that it makes sense. This is a selection of letters that they sent throughout HP years 5 and 6 (but its their years 4-5). Enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>June 25th 1995<p>

Dear Gabrielle,

I miss you already! How sad is it that I wrote this the night that you left? I just couldn't get the smell of you and the sound of your laughter out of my mind. I hope that your trip was pleasant and that you are safely at Beauxbatons. I forgot to ask: where do you live when not at school? That way I will be able to add an address. I hope to receive your letter soon as I await it in anticipation.

Sincerely,

Colin

* * *

><p>3 Juillet 1995<p>

Chère Colin,

I am safely home now in my hometown of Paris. You should be here in the summer. It is sunny all the time and there are flowers blooming all over the city. I tend to the garden in our house. Our house is not much but we are happy here. I talked to our house elf, Téa and she was able to make me some pizza! I though of you as I ate it. I miss you terribly!

Love,

Gabrielle

* * *

><p>December 17th 1995<p>

Dear Gab,

You seem well from your last letter! The story about the Eiffel tower and Fleur's hat was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. It took half my common room to calm down. I look forward to the Christmas break, as do you. We have a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher named Umbridge and she is from the ministry. She is in charge of all discipline and she is overly strict. She is so terrible that Harry has started a secret club where we meet and practice magic. It's called Dumbledore's Army. You would like it. We practiced all sorts of spells and Harry is even promising to teach us the Patronus charm! Are you able to do such a spell? The club is also in memory of Cedric. Do you still miss him?

Love,

Your Colin

* * *

><p>7 Février 1996<p>

Chère Colin,

Happy Birthday! I send you a gift along with the letter! I hope that you enjoy it. I actually am able to perform a Patronus. Fleur taught me after I had a run in with a Dementor on the borders of our school. My Patronus was a dove. I say was because when I tried the spell again today, it was not a dove that appeared but a Golden Retriever puppy. It was adorable! But I stop to wonder why it changed! Yes I do miss Cedric. Whenever I think of him, I feel a terrible pain. Fleur feels it too. Sometimes we curl up in our rooms together and cry.

Love,

Gab

* * *

><p>21 Avril 1996<p>

Colin,

You have not sent a letter since last Christmas. Is everything all right?

Gab

* * *

><p>October 31st 1996<p>

My love,

I am sorry that it has taken me so long to respond. So much has happened. The end of the school year was hectic and summer was no better. I had issues with my family that I do not wish to burden you with. I am so very sorry. You must have thought me dead or worse.

It is curious that your Patronus changed. I was not aware that that was possible. Another interesting thing is that my Patronus was a golden retriever puppy. I found that very strange. But after receiving your letter, my Patronus changed briefly to a dove. It only lasted a couple of days then returned to the puppy. What do you think this means?

Colin


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. I've decided to just finish it up tonight so look out for the last chapter in about 30 minutes. This one was so much fun to write! I have been plotting this chapter since the start. I'm sorry but I had to add the 'Always' at the end. I know thats Snape and Lily's thing but it worked and I just needed to add it. Please don't kill me! Review! **

* * *

><p><em>Colin walked the streets of Diagon Alley. The once happy streets were no longer. Shops were dark and were covered with endless posters of the Undesierable N.1. Harry's face looked back at Colin. He hated this place now. But it was still the only place where they could buy school supplies. Colin aimlessly strolled as he waited for his brother to buy new robes. He leaned against a wall and watched the passerby's. An old lady begging for change, a father hurrying his children into Flourish and Blotts, and suddenly, a flash of familiar blonde hair. Colin got up from the wall in a daze and walked towards the blonde head. He picked up speed and began to run. He tried to convince himself not to get his hopes up but that was useless. When he reached her, he caught the girl's shoulder and she turned around.<em>

_Although her young, baby cute face had been replaced by the face of a young ladies, she was still very much Gabrielle Delacour. She had grown a couple inches and her style had changed. She wore a strapless yellow dress that was agonizingly short._

_Her deep blue eyes looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever. Then she squealed and jumped into his arms. He caught her and swung her around a huge smile plastered on his freckled face. He dropped her and she met his lips in a passionate embrace. He returned the fierce kiss and reveled in the familiar taste of her mouth. He could not recount how many times he had dreamt of this moment, and it lived up to all his expectation. When they finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours, they could hardly speak._

_"I can't…"_

_"Believe it." Finished Gabrielle._

_"What are you doing here? Why are you in England?" asked Colin, still in shock._

_" Fleur is getting married. To Bill Weasley. Ginny and I are here to get fitted for our bridesmaid gowns!"_

_"Fleur is getting married?" He asked even more surprised. Gabrielle nodded. "That's wonderful news!" he exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her again. The couple looked into each other's eyes once more. It had been so long that they just savored simple things like this. They could have continued like this for many more minutes but a redheaded girl with her hands on her hips interrupted them._

_"Gabrielle. We must go now to get fitted if we want to make it back for Harry's birthday dinner." Said Ginny Weasley. Then she noticed Colin. "Colin! What a surprise!" Colin and Gabrielle unwillingly tore their eyes away from each other._

_"A pleasure as always Ginny!" he smiled before pulling her in for a hug. They had always been good friends, being in the same house at the same age. Gabrielle looked at the pair with a sour look. Colin just laughed at her. "Don't worry babe. Nothing is going on between Weasley and me. She only has eyes for Harry." At that both of the girls eyes widened and Ginny hit him, not lightly on the arm._

_"Common Gab, we simply must hurry." Gabrielle cast a quick look at Colin. It didn't go unnoticed to Ginny. "Yes your boyfriend can tag along." The pair blushed but Colin took her hand as they made their way to Madame Malkin's._

_Dennis was finishing up so Colin gave him so money and directed him to the Weasley's joke shop. He didn't hesitate one bit. Colin took a seat on one of the plush armchairs and waited as Gab and Ginny put on the dress. Ginny emerged first in a breath taking dress of black lace. Colin clapped._

_"Breathtaking as always Ginny! You look awesome! Harry will not be able to resist. Although I think he would prefer the dress off." Ginny scowled at him as she looked at herself in the mirror._

_And then Gabrielle emerged. She wore a similar dress but it was in white. Colin had to catch his breath. The dress made her have an angel like glow to her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She smiled shyly at Colin who got up and took her hand. Without a word, he dragged her into an empty changing room and ignoring Ginny's catcall, proceeded to attack her lips. She responded fierily and they were soon caught up in the moment. Nothing mattered but them. They were so in love that neither resisted when the kiss became fiercer. That was when they realized that there would be no others. They were meant for each other. And they would stay together. Always._


	13. Chapter 13

**So we come to the end! It has been a joy and an honour to write this fanfcition! I had so much fun! I really hope that you all enjoyed it. 24 reviews means the world for an authors first chapter fanficiton. Thank you once again for the support. I leave you with the final (shortest) chapter of Smile, the Colin Creevey and Gabrielle Delacour story. Enjoy and please don't cry too much. **

* * *

><p>Gabrielle broke down into overwhelming tears of sadness. Colin had been the world to her. He had been everything. He had been her best friend, her guide, her boyfriend, and her lover. Nobody had or ever would replace him. Even now, after 5 years, Gabrielle remained unmarried, and undated.<p>

Every Sunday, she would return to his grave. Like the first time, she would cry and remember their story. Her family tried to convince her to stop putting herself through this pain. But she never stopped. She felt like she owed it, to herself and to Colin.

She still spent her time, wondering how their life would have been. When she was bored she would plan their wedding, without missing one detail. They would have had 3 children: Jean-Luc, Adrianne, and Cedric. But it was all lost. The life that she had dreamed for was dashed. Although it was possible, she refused to live it with anyone else but him. That life was gone. Except for one thing.

A little hand slid into hers. Gabrielle looked down to see her son, Cedric. She smiled at him and kissed the top of his messy blond head. Colin had left something behind for her. And it had been Cedric. He was the spitting image of his father. Sometimes Gabrielle would cry just looking at him.

A breeze started and Gabrielle let the strong wind whip through her hair. She closed her eyes. The wind continued for only seconds although it seemed longer, before Gabrielle saw a faint glow through her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and stopped breathing. Standing in front of her was a ghost. The ghost of Colin. He looked first at Gabrielle, his eyes boring into hers. He then shifted his eyes down to his son who put his hand out. Colin reached out his hand and met his sons, but it passed right through. He laughed lightly and looked back at his girl. He winked at her. She smiled.


End file.
